05504
}} is the 5,506th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 13 January, 2010. Written by SARAH BAGSHAW Directed by DUNCAN FOSTER Plot Part 1 At Tenant House, Natasha wants to know how long Faye has been sleeping with Mark. Faye says since about three months before they got engaged but Mark says today was the first time, and it just happened. Natasha tells him she watched him leave last night, and again asks how long they have been sleeping. Faye says it could be weeks or months. Natasha turns to Mark, telling him there’s still time to deny it! Mark claims that Faye had just got some very sad news. Upstairs, Ryan and Maisie have heard noises and are on the floor listening. Ryan comments that Faye is talking to someone but they resume kissing. Over at Pear Tree Cottage Nicola thinks Jimmy should say a few words at the christening, but Jimmy thinks it’s over the top, saying he thought only vicars speak at christenings. “When some of us have sweated for nine months to produce the star of the show? I don’t think so”, she replies. Encouraged by Rodney, Jimmy tells Nicola he thinks they should cut back, but Nicola believes Angelica deserves a day to remember, and tells Jimmy to work on his speech and to confirm the photographer. Mark wants to know how long Natasha has known. She tells him: “When you haven’t been missing or lying to me you’ve been surgically attached to your mobile”, before telling him that Faye will dump her. “How in the hell would you know what I want?”, Faye asks. “Because if it isn’t revenge you’re after then you really are even more tragic than I thought you were”, before asking Mark what was so irresistible about her: “cos it sure as hell isn’t her personality”. Upstairs, Ryan and Maisie are back on the bed. When Ryan wonders why Faye’s brought a bloke home at lunchtime, Maisie thinks it could be Jai. Realising they’re going to be stuck up there for a while, Maisie removes her top. Charity and Nikhil have arrived at the Woolpack for their business meeting. Jai explains to Marlon and Diane that he’s just sussing out her business potential. Chas comments that “the last two blokes who did that are now six feet under.” Mark tells Natasha that he and Faye both had unfinished business, but she thinks he just couldn’t resist a sure thing.” Faye protests that she’s his wife. “Hello! He’s a bigamist!”, Natasha bellows. Maisie shoots up in bed and it dawns on the pair of them who Faye is arguing with. Natasha tells Mark she is informing the police and then taking him to court. Faye points out that that the whole house of cards would tumble down but Natahsa says: “Yes...And his children will finally know what kind of a fraud their father is.” Mark begs her to spare them that, saying he’ll leave and give her whatever she wants. “What now with the grovelling?!” Natasha admits that when she said she wanted a baby it was Mark’s reaction she was after, and that it told her everything she needed to know. “So you were testing me?” “Oops” she replies sarcastically. At Café Hope, Jamie is asking if Gennie is bothered going away on her own. Viv observes how well they are getting on, and asks Bob if he knows why Jamie finished with Gennie in the first place. Bob claims he never mentioned it. Viv suggests they go away together. Gennie says she could ring the travel agent but Jamie says it’s too short notice. However he tells her that they can go for a drink when she returns and she can tell him all about it. As he leaves he says not to forget to send him a postcard. Back at Tenant House they tell Natasha that they had decided to end it. She wants to know why Mark was moving money from their account. Faye tells Natasha that she gave Mark back to her. “I don’t want your leftovers.” Mark thinks they should just take some time to try and work things out. Natasha sneers:“What doesn’t kill us will make us stronger, is that it?” Mark tries to hold Natasha but she screams at him to get off. “Do you love her?”, she demands. “I need to know this. Do you love her or was she always going to be second best?” Faye replies: “Yes, yes, it’s me he loves, he doesn’t -“ Natasha screams at her to shut up as she slaps her hard. She then breaks down as Maisie and Ryan come down. Part 2 Katie has visited Leyla at Wylde’s Home Farm Fayre. She’s giving up on men because they always let you down. Leyla offers her a cuppa and some bourbons to cheer her up. Ryan and Maisie try and find out what’s been going on. Natasha then asks Maisie what she was doing there. She says she was upstairs minding her own business. Ryan tells Faye: “You’ve been scrapping over this loser like a couple of slappers on a night out.” As Ryan goes to comfort Maisie Natasha questions what they are doing. Maisie admits they are seeing each other. “Compared to this mess, what’s the big deal?” At Mill Cottage, Nicola is complaining to Scarlett that: “It’s Angelica’s first party and all Jimmy wants to do is cut corners.” Scarlett says he’s trying his best. “I have been ever so slightly demanding haven’t I?” admits Nicola. She decides to get Marlon to do the catering and order a smaller cake. Scarlett offers to buy the booze and get some posh stuff in. Charity is telling Nikhil that she has organised plenty of black tie events at Home Farm. “I know about business, right, and I can help you optimise your assets. Hire me!” Marlon says she’s got a killer interview technique and Jai jokes that he’d have already given her the job by now. Cain meanwhile is jealous and decides to sit next to Nikhil and asks to have a chat with his fiancé. Back at Tenant House, Natasha, Mark and Faye are all keen to know what Maise and Ryan were doing in his bedroom. Maisie thinks they’re angry because of Katie. Natasha demands to know if Maisie has slept with him. Tired of all the questioning Ryan admits that they haven’t. Maisie wants to know why she can’t sleep with who she wants. Natasha asks Mark if he’s going to tell her. Mark starts to try and explain and Faye begs him not to: “Not like this.” Maisie and Ryan are looking around for answers, and he exclaims: “Tell us what?”. Natahsa tells Maisie that she can’t: “Not ever.OK? Because he’s your brother”! Out on Main Street Cain tells Charity she was acting like a cheap tart. Jai, Chas and Nikhil come out and watch the scene and then head off back to work. Charity is angry with Cain for embarrassing her in front of her bosses. “You have made a fool of me once too often - well not anymore, lady. Not you, and not ever.” “Oh, whatever!” she replies, and walks off, with Cain soon in pursuit. After more than 15 seconds, Maisie breaks the silence: “You’re making this up.” Ryan tells Natasha she’s sick and turns to Faye for reassurance. Maisie says: “You can’t be my brother – you look nothing like me.” Faye explains that she was married to Mark years ago. “But Dad’s never been divorced” intervenes Maisie, who thinks it’s because she’s chosen a mechanic for a boyfriend. Ryan can’t make sense of it because his dad’s name was Daniel Lamb. Maisie backs him up: “And my dad’s Mark Wylde, and he’s married to my mum. End of.” “Easy enough to change your name”, pipes up Mark. “Nathan’s my brother. Will is my brother. He’s just a boy I know from the village.” Natasha insists it’s true. “He can’t be. He’s my boyfriend, Ryan, and I really like him, and now you’re just spoiling everything because dad’s having an affair with his mum.” Mark apologises. “Stop It! I won’t listen to this!” “You have to. I am Ryan’s father.” Back at Mill Cottage, Nicola has been working out a revised catering list. Jimmy returns home warning her that “this worm has well and truly turned.” Nicola compares him to Arthur Scargill. He tells her that Carl will be a godparent whether she likes it or not. She teases him before telling him that Carl can be a godparent, and asking if there’s anything else he wants to assert himself over. Charity and Cain are still rowing. “I was flirting, hardly a hanging offence.” “Yeah, well now you know not to, don’t you?” She suggests he should confiscate her heels and chain her to the kitchen sink. He tells her she is his and he is hers. “You don’t own me!” “But I do! Just like you own me, all or nothing we are aren’t we, unless you don’t want it that way.” “You know what I want!” “Well shut up, then!” They then start snogging, witnessed by Carl: “Oh for goodness sake, put her down. You don’t know where she’s been.” “Yeah, but I know where she’s going!” Charity screams with laughter and they head inside. Ryan is rowing with his mum about the fact she let him make friends’ with Mark’s kids without saying anything. “I wanted you to get to know each other”, she protests. Then he starts on Mark: “You left us on our own. She had no money, we struggled!” Mark says it’s not something he’s proud of and he intends to make it up to him.. “What, by having an affair with my mother?” Faye tries to make Ryan believe she genuinely thought Mark was dead. Maisie’s denial continues, as does Ryan’s: “She’s just a girl that I fancy. A girl that I – I wanna spend time with. I’d know if she was something else.” Maisie runs to the sink to be sick, pushing Faye out of the way as she does so. A self-pitying Mark declares: “It’s erm, pretty much about over for me, in fact, it’s almost certainly the worst day of my life.” Ryan tells him: “I’m going to hate you for as long as you live.” “Worst day of your life?” asks an incredulous Natasha before heading to the sink to comfort Maisie, as they all try to come to terms with the day they’ve had so far. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes